


Snow Day

by Beltenebra



Series: Shiritori - Team 7 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, unmitigated sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Otabek appreciates the snow, Yuri appreciates a good night's sleep. They meet in the middle.





	

One day Yuri’s sure he will learn all of Otabek’s little quirks and peculiarities but it’s definitely not today. He woke up with a shiver to find the normally dark room suffused with a gentle rosy glow. Squinting at his phone revealed that it was two am so it definitely wasn’t time to get up. 

He forced his blurry eyes to focus properly and saw Otabek sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed staring out the window instead of under the covers doing his duty as a personal space heater. No wonder Yuri was cold. 

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” The sleepy edge to his voice kept it from sounding as accusatory as Yuri had intended. 

Otabek turned to smile softly at him, “It’s snowing.” 

That would explain the light - the snow catching the light from the streetlamps, giving each one a golden corona. But it didn’t explain why his boyfriend thought it was was a good idea to open the curtains and let all of that light in. 

“Shut the curtains, moron. It’s too bright.” 

Otabek’s smile grew a fraction, his own voice soothing over the rough edges of Yuri’s, “You’re doing it wrong, come on.” He extended a hand back for Yuri to grab and pulled lightly. Yuri grumbled but allowed Otabek to gather him in, settling with his back to Otabek’s chest, Otabek’s chin resting on his shoulder. 

It was marginally warmer being skin to skin again, Otabek’s arms firm around him but they were still mostly naked and not under the covers like sane people. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” 

Yuri deigned to answer verbally, just tilted his head to gently rub his cheek against Otabek’s. It was kind of pretty, the snow sparkling as it passed through the pool of light, specks of white at the edges fading into darkness. After a few minutes of silence, he was lulled into a kind of peace, his chest rising and falling in time with Otabek’s, his mind quiet like it had been blanketed over with all of that white, heavy snow. 

He was almost startled when Otabek moved, pulling back and standing up. “Hey! I was finally comfortable again, where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

Otabek shut him up with a soft kiss. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“I’m just going to go right back to sleep if you leave me,” Yuri grumbled. But he didn’t, for some reason he stayed right where he was, watching the snow drift silently. 

A hot mug was pressed into his hand and Otabek rejoined him on the bed, snuggling close to Yuri in a way that never failed to floor him. That he had someone who wanted him, who could stand to stay that close. He took a sip, it was cocoa, rich and just hot enough. Otabek always made the best hot chocolate but they only let themselves drink it once in a blue moon. If this came as part of the weird watching snow in the middle of night package, maybe it wasn’t so bad. 

“Where’s yours,” he quipped as he passed the mug to Otabek. 

“We only have one clean mug,” came the amused reply. “Besides, it is the middle of the night, we probably don’t need that much sugar.” 

“Oh _now_ he admits to waking me up at an ungodly hour.” 

They passed the mug back and forth until it was empty. The snow hadn’t slowed at all, it showed no sign of letting up. 

Yuri could feel the brief surge of energy leaving him again, the warm lassitude settling back into his bones. He untangled himself from Otabek and crawled back up the bed to get back under the covers. 

“Come here, Beka.” 

Otabek laid back down and Yuri nudged him until he was sure Otabek could still see properly out the window, the curtains still pulled aside. He plastered himself to Otabek’s back, twining his arms around Otabek’s strong chest, soaking in his warmth. 

He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Otabek’s neck. “This way you’ll block out the stupid light and I can sleep.” 

He felt Otabek’s soft hum of agreement and sighed happily as he pulled the blankets back up over them. 

Otabek caught one of Yuri’s hands and brought it up to rest just over his heart. He nuzzled into Otabek’s shoulder in response and slid gently back into the embrace of sleep while the snow drifted down.


End file.
